My Top Couple Story (KM VK MW - Daily Life)
by Fika137
Summary: Jadi, ini cerita KyuMin, VKook, Meanie giliran di setiap chapter. Versi K , T , dan M yaa / KYUMIN VKOOK MEANIE / YAOI / All couple Kids version is Completed
1. KyuMin: Kids (Angel)

**Angel**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Cho Kyuhyun

Bottom! Lee Sungmin

 **Warning!** : BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?. Tapi menurut saya, Kyuhyun tetep cinta Sungmin kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Sungmin kecil terlihat sedang bermain tanah didekat ayunan PAUD tempatnya belajar. Kotor sekali dengan noda tanah di pipi chubby, tas punggung kecil, juga sepatu nya.

Sekelilingnya sudah sepi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Lee Sungmin, Anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu tengah menunggu jemputan sang Ibu. Karena bosan, dia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan batu ditanah.

 _Drap drap_ -

Mendongakkan kepala semangat saat mendengar derap langkah. Tak menemukan sesuatu didepannya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

Bibir mungilnya melengkung kebawah saat mendapati bukan sang Ibu yang datang, melainkan seorang anak kecil laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang memandangnya dengan dagu terangkat dan tangan terlipat di dada. Itu Cho Kyuhyun, teman - _tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menganggap Sungmin teman_ \- Sungmin yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Kau jorok sekali. Kalau aku yang melakukan itu, pasti Eomma langsung marah" Kyuhyun kecil mengucapkannya sembari membuka bungkusan permen lolipop, lalu memakannya.

"Kyu~ Kenapa belum pulang?" Sungmin manis berdiri sembari mengusap-usap tangannya pada celana, membersihkan dari tanah yang menempel.

"Jangan mendekat. Bajumu kotor. Sana pergi, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu"

Sungmin cemberut, kemudian menduduki salah satu ayunan disana. "Kyuhyun saja yang pergi. Kan aku yang pertama disini" berucap cuek sembari mengedarkan lagi pandangannya.

"Kau ini.." Kyuhyun berucap jengkel sembari kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan sedikit hentakan. "..Menunggu Eomma mu lagi ya? Sudah pulang saja. Eomma mu tak akan menjemputmu. Tak akan pernah."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya yang sedang duduk. "Kyuhyun ini kenapa sih? Tadi katanya tak mau dekat-dekat denganku." Berucap dengan mata berbinar polos.

"Disini ternyata." Seorang wanita mendekat kearah mereka. "Halo Sungmin" menyapa Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Halo, Heechul ahjumma" Sungmin membalas dengan suara juga senyum manisnya, membuat wanita yang tadi dipanggil Heechul itu tak tahan untuk tak mencubit gemas pipinya.

Cho Heechul, ibu dari Kyuhyun itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya. "Ayo pulang kyu. Appa sudah menunggu di mobil."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang Ibu yang menggenggam tangannya.

Berhenti pada langkah kedua, menatap kearah Sungmin sebentar sebelum melepaskan genggaman sang Ibu. "Sebentar, Eomma"

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah mendekat ke Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak laki-laki manis itu. "Ayo pulang bersama, Eomma mu tak akan menjemput"

Sungmin menatap uluran tangan itu, kemudian menatap tangan kotornya. "Aish- lama sekali. Ayo." tak ingin menunggu respon lambat Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya, mendahului Heechul yang hanya tersenyum maklum melihat interaksi manis kedua anak kecil itu.

 **~oOo~**

Sungmin duduk di depan pintu rumah kecilnya, menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya sembari menyanggah dagunya pada lutut.

Dingin. Tangan kecilnya bertautan mencoba mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Menggumamkan lagu anak-anak yang telah diajarkan oleh guru PAUD nya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu sang Ibu.

"Aish- Sial! Brengsek! Dasar para bajingan miskin!"

Menegakkan duduknya, lalu berdiri dengan senyum cerah dibibir saat melihat sosok sang ibu diterangi remang-remang lampu gang.

"Eomma.."memanggil sang ibu dengan nada bahagianya, berjalan mendekati sang Ibu.

"Kenapa tak datang menjemputku? Aku sudah menunggu Eomma."

"..."

"Ah! Apa Eomma memang pergi menjemputku tapi tak menemukanku?"

"..."

"Maaf, Eomma. Kyuhyun memaksa pulang bersama, jad-" ocehannya yang sedari tadi tak ditanggapi berhenti, saat Ibu nya yang terus diikutinya tadi menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan berantakan itu berbalik menatap Sungmin kecil. "Kau! Diam diluar! Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu karena lelah mendengar suara melengkingmu!" bau alkohol tercium disetiap lontaran katanya.

 _Blam_ -

Pintu ditutup kasar, menyisakan Sungmin yang menatap bingung. Sebentar lagi gelap, jika sang Ibu tak membukakan pintu, lalu ia akan tidur dimana?

" _Brengsek! Lain kali aku tak mau ditiduri pria miskin_!" Itu suara ibu nya yang terdengar hingga luar.

 **~oOo~**

Kaki kecil Sungmin melangkah dikeramaian dunia malam. Manik hitamnya berbinar menatap kue-kue manis yang terlihat dari kaca bening toko-toko pinggiran jalan. Memasuki salah satunya dan mencoba bertanya pada seorang wanita yang menghampirinya.

"Ahjumma. Aku mau kue merah muda itu. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa adik kecil punya uang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan balik dari wanita dewasa itu, Sungmin menggeleng kecil sebagai balasan.

"Adik kecil minta uang dulu sama Eomma. Nanti kembali lagi yaa.." Wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan senyum tipis dibibir, kemudian balik lagi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling toko yang ramai.

"Eoh?"matanya membola lucu dengan jari menunjuk kearah seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk dipojok memakan kue coklat. "Kyuhyun kenapa disini yaa.." bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sembari melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cake coklat ditangannya. "Eung? Kau kenapa disini?"

Sungmin sendiri tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun meinkan terus memperhatikan kue ditangan anak itu. "Kyuhyun punya uang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil dengan mulut teeus mengunyah menghabiskan sisa kue dimulutnya. "Tak punya"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lalu dapat kue nya darimana?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Tinggal ambil disana. Eomma yang suruh" menunjuk kearah deretan berbagai macam kue sampingnya yang membuat Sungmin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Nanti aku bilang ke Eomma" mengambilkan beberapa kue untuk Sungmin dan memakannya bersama.

"Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?" Sungmin berucap disela-sela makannya.

"Tak boleh. Kata Eomma, aku harus mengajak temanku untuk menginap. Tapi kau kan bukan temanku."

"Ya sudah. Kita berteman saja sekarang agar aku bisa menginap." Subgkin berucap dengan mulut penuh kue dan remah-remah di pipi.

"Ku bilang tak bisa! Kau itu tak bisa jadi temanku!" berujar jengkel dengan tangan bertolak pinggang.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan mau berteman denganmu"

"Nanti saat besar, kita langsung kawin saja, tidak boleh berteman! Kata Eomma, teman itu tidak boleh saling cium. Tapi aku kan mau mencium mu seperti yang Appa selalu lakukan pada Eomma!"

"Ya sudah. Cium saja. Kita kan tidak berteman sekarang."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Benarkah?" pertanyaannya diangguki mantap oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah-"

 _Cup_ -

Kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi kiri Sungmin yang dilumuri coklat. "Nah sudah"

Sungmin membalas tersenyum. "Kyu kan sudah menciumku, sekarang kita berteman yaa? Biar aku bisa menginap di rumahmu"

Diangguki semangat oleh Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Ayo kita bilang ke Eomma dulu."

 **~oOo~**

 **Fin**

Absurd? Wkwkwk.. maaf..

Jadi ini Kyumin versi anak-anaknya. Ini K+ yaaa

Yang remaja nyusul yaaa~

Next VKook Kids kkkk~

Review juseyeo-ng~

* * *

 **Selasa, 21 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	2. VKook: Kids (Butterfly)

**Butterfly**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok 😂

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook kecil berlari mengejar dua serangga bersayap indah yang terbang bersamaan. Tawa renyah mengiringi dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara, mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut.

Memekik senang saat melihat dua kupu-kupu itu hinggap di daun berbeda. "Kookie maunya kupu-kupu biru." berbisik kecil pada diri sendiri dengan langkahnya yang kini berubah hati-hati.

Tangan kecilnya perlahan terulur berniat menangkap kupu-kupu biru yang diinginkan.

Sedikit lagi. Bahkan ujung sayapnya sudah menyentuh jari telunjuk Jungkook, sebelum seseorang menggerakkan kasar daun tempat kupu-kupu itu hinggap.

"Kupu-kupu nya~" Jungkook berucap kecewa melihat kupu-kupu biru kesukaanya terbang menjauh.

"Kau tak boleh mengambilnya! Dia juga masih mau hidup tau." suara anak kecil terdengar dari arah sampingnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi satu senti darinya. Anak itu kulitnya lebih gelap dari Jungkook, bibirnya juga tebal, tapi sangat tampan.

"Wahh– Ironman~" Jungkook berucap saat netranya menatap gambar pada tas punggung anak itu. Melangkah agar dapat menangkap jelas robot merah dengan beberapa tambahan warna emas itu. Tangannya terulur meraba setiap inchi gambar dengan gumaman ' _Wahh_ ' disetiap gerakannya. Ia bahkan telah melupakan kupu-kupu birunya tadi.

"Kau suka Iron Man? Tae juga suka lohh. Di rumah, Tae punya banyak koleksi. Mau main ke rumah Tae?" Anak kecil tampan berujar semangat, entah kemana suara memarahinya tadi. Melepaskan tas punggungnya dan memegangnya diantara mereka berdua. "Namamu siapa? Aku Kim Taehyung, panggil saja Tae" memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum kotak aneh menghiasi dan tangan terulur.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Biasa dipanggil Kookie. Salam kenal Taetae hyung" si manis membalas uluran tangan tersebut sembari tersenyum yang membuat dua gigi bagian depannya menyembul manis.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke rumah Tae, Kookie. Disana banyak mainan." Tangan kecil Taehyung meraih tangan jungkook yang lebih kecil darinya, melangkah semangat, sebelum Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"I–itu– Kookie harus bilang ke halmeoni dulu."

"Yahh.. bilangnya nanti saja. Kookie main ke rumah Tae saja dulu. Nanti pulangnya bisa diantar Shin Ahjussi." si kecil Taehyung mencoba memberikan usulan dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

Jungkook manis hanya memandang ragu, selama ini ia tak pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa meminta izin kepada sang nenek. Semisalnya saja, Jungkook sudah meminta izin untuk pergi ke taman. Ketika di taman tiba-tiba dirinya ingin sekali pergi ke kedai Ice Cream yang jaraknya bahkan sangat dekat dengan taman, tapi dia tak akan pergi begitu saja. Ia harus pulang terlebih dulu untuk meminta izin pada neneknya, lalu baru benar-benar pergi ke kedai. Begitu seterusnya, jika dirinya ingin pergi ketempat berbeda.

Rumit memang, kenapa tak membeli Ice Cream dulu baru pulang dan mengatakannya pada sang nenek?

"Ayolahh.. Tae punya banyak sekali mainan, kookie bisa bermain sepuasnya, mau ya?"

Bujukan tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan oleh Anak hyper tersebut yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasa dilema.

Kemudian, setelah perang batin yang cukup lama, Anak manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba tersenyum kecil membalas senyum lebar anak tampan di depannya.

 **~oOo~**

Kedua anak kecil dengan perbedaan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda itu keluar dengan riang dari sebuah mobil mewah. Langkah mereka terlihat ringan sekali dengan sesekali meloncat-loncat bahagia.

Jungkook yang tadinya masih memikirkan sang nenek kini terlihat sangat senang tanpa beban. Taehyung itu benar-benar jujur, tak bohong. Buktinya saja di mobil tadi banyak sekali mainan bagus, dan Taehyung bilang itu masih sebagian kecil dari miliknya di rumah sana. Wahh.. Jungkook benar-benar tak sabar ingin memainkannya.

"TAE TAMPAN PULANG~" teriakan khas anak kecil terdengar sepenjuru rumah mewah tersebut. Sepasang suami istri dan beberapa maid keluar menuju ruang tengah, sekedar memastikan apa yang membuat suara sang anak terdengar sangat riang. Biasanya, Taehyung hanya melaporkan kepulangannya dengan suara yahh.. biasa, tak sesemangat sekarang.

"Omo!" Manik Baekhyun – _Ibu dari Taehyung_ – membelalak saat menangkap seorang anak yang pulang bersama Taehyung. "Lucunyaa~ Darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini Taetae?" Kalimat 'mendapatkan' yang baru saja terlontar memang terdengar aneh. Namun sang Ibu beranak satu itu tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Kakinya melangkah tergesa mendekati sang anak, lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam Jungkook.

"Eomma. Jangan ganggu Tae dan Kookie! Kami mau bermain di kamar dulu!"

"Omo! Kenapa kalimatmu terdengar kotor ditelinga Eomma, tae?" Kekehan diakhir kalimat terdengar saat melihat pandangan bingung dari sang anak. "Apa Eomma tak bisa ikut bermain? Eomma ikut yaa? Kookie lucu sih.."

"Tak boleh Eomma!" Taehyung berkacak pinggang, menatap kesal sang Ibu yang malah tertawa didepannya. "Appa! Lihat Eomma!" Tawa Baekhyun semakin meledak mendengar aduan sang anak kepada Kim Chanyeol _–suaminya–._

"Bermainlah sepuas kalian. Tutup pintunya rapat-rapat, jangan biarkan Eomma mu masuk. Mengerti?" Kalimat itu diangguki setuju dengan Taehyung yang langsung meraih tangan kanan Jungkook, mengajaknya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Sebelum sempat benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun dibuat berteriak gemas lagi saat Jungkook berbalik hanya sekedar membungkuk meminta izin padanya.

"Manisnyaaa~ Aku ingin anak seperti itu honey~"

 **~oOo~**

Manik Jungkook berbinar kagum menatap dekorasi kamar Taehyung. Ini benar-benar seperti didunia kartun dengan berbagai macam mainan disepanjang mata memandang, bahkan sprai dan dindingnya berlatar tokoh anime Naruto. Jangan lupakan dengan banyaknya robot Ironman mulai dari yang berukuran mini, hingga yang besarnya melebihi mereka berdua – _sebesar orang dewasa_ –

"Bagaimana? Tae tidak berbohong kan?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Jungkook.

"Apa Kookie boleh memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja! Nanti Tae akan minta lebih banyak pada Appa, jika Kookie suka."

"Benarkah? Memainkan apapun?" Anggukan yakin menjadi balasan dari Taehyung.

Keduanya kemudian mulai memainkan beberapa mainan, bahkan bermain game bersama. Jungkook benar-benar senang disini, kapan-kapan dirinya berniat untuk berkunjung lagi ke rumah Taehyung. Tentunya dengan izin sang Nenek.

 _Tok tok_ –

Suara ketukan pintu sama sekali tak digubris oleh dua anak kecil yang tengah sedang asyik-asyik nya bermain itu.

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul mengintip dan tersenyum melihat anaknya tengah tertawa bahagia bersama Sang anak lucu yang benar-benar ditaksirnya. Inginnya sih mengadopsinya, menjadikannya anaknya. Namun, Chanyeol menolak. Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi, tak dapat menjadi anak, jadi menantu juga boleh kan? Dirinya benar-benar tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya.

"Senang sekali bermainnya. Eomma membawakan buah dan minuman. Istirahatlah dulu, kalian pasti lelah kan?"

Mendengar suara tenor sang ibu, Taehyung menatap kesal. "Eomma kenapa bisa masuk? Taetae kan sudah menutup rapat pintunya seperti yang dikatakan Appa!"

"Tsk! Eomma hanya membawakan makanan untuk kalian, jahat sekali. Eomma keluar setelah ini, tenang saja. Lanjutkan bermainnya, jangan sampai membuat Kookie terlalu lelah Tae."

Benar-benar ambigu kalimat dari wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu.

Taehyung mengambil sebiji buah anggur dan melahapnya pelan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya meminum coklat hangat yang juga disediakan disana. Menghapus coklat yang tersisa diatas bibirnya dengan tangan.

Taehyung yang melihatnya mendelik tak setuju. "Kookie! Itu jorok. Sini Tae bantu." Memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jungkook, lalu menghapus sisa coklat dibibir anak manis itu dengan sebuah saputangan.

"Tae boleh mencoba coklatnya?"

"Eung? Coklatnya kan ada dua gelas, Tae minum yang satunya saja."

Gelengan keras menjadi tanda penolakan Taehyung. "Tidak mau. Tae minum ini saja, pasti lebih manis karena bekas Kookie."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung menatap tak setuju saat Jungkook berpamitan pulang. Mereka benar-benar bermain seharian, dan Taehyung sangat menyukai bermain dengan anak ini.

"Ayolahh, Tae. Halmeoni pasti khawatir karena Kookie tak pamitan tadi. Kookie janji akan bermain bersama Tae lagi besok"

"Tidak mau. Kookie menginap saja yaa.. Appa, suruh Kookie menginap"

Chanyeol yang mendengar aduan sang anak menghela napas pelan. "Tae. Kan masih ada hari esok. Biarkan Kookie pulang dulu yaa. Besok bisa bermain sepuasnya lagi."

Bibirnya masih cemberut, kemudian mengangguk tak ikhlas. "Baiklah. Tapi janji yaa.. besok Kookie harus kesini bermain lagi."

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan anggukan semangat, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Shin Ahjussi –supir pribadi Keluarga Kim– yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah terlalu jauh, Jungkook berbalik mendekati Taehyung lalu mengecup pelan pipinya.

 _Chup_ –

Pekikan benar-benar tak dapat ditahan Baekhyun saat melihat adegan manis didepannya. Jungkook kemudian membungkuk pamit.

Mobil pribadi keluarga Kim itu melaju keluar gerbang. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap sedih.

Keesokan harinya, hingga keesokan hari dari keesokan harinya, Jungkook tak kunjung bertamu lagi ke rumah mewah Taehyung. Kabar dari Shin Ahjussi yang mengatakan bahwa Halmeoni Jungkook meninggal sesaat setelah mereka tiba dikediaman anak manis itu. Kini, Jungkook tak lagi berkunjung karena dibawa ke panti asuhan yang sama sekali tak diketahui Taehyung.

 **~oOo~**

 **Fin**

Nanggung? Wkwkwk.. VKook Kids nya sampai sini dulu yaaa.. Untuk yang remaja, nanti menyusul (titik dua bintang)

Terimakasih buat yang sudah memberikan respon untuk Chapter KyuMin Kids sebelumnya. Review lagi yaa...

Next **Meanie Kids yaaa~**

* * *

 **Senin, 7 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	3. Meanie: Kids (Love Letter)

**Love Letter**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Mingyu

Bottom! Jeon Wonwoo

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Mingyu tetep cinta Wonu kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Mingyu menatap sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya. Kertas tersebut berisi sebuah gambar tak jelas dengan tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa gambar tersebut adalah Mingyu sendiri.

Mingyu ini sangat pintar mengeja lohh.. Ia selalu mendapatkan pujian dari guru _Paud_ nya. Ditambah lagi, tulisan dalam kertas itu tidak terlalu jelek, yang artinya setidaknya dapat dimengerti oleh anak kecil seperti Mingyu.

Dirinya sudah beberapa kali mendapat sebuah kertas diatas semak dekat pagar rumahnya. Tak tahu apakah sengaja ditaruh atau tidak. Yang pasti, disetiap kertas terdapat gambar yang katanya adalah Mingyu yang menandakan bahwa kertas itu memang ditujukan padanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu pengirimnya dan apa maksudnya. Sempat berpikir, apakah pengirimnya ini bermaksud mengejeknya dengan gambar. Karena pada gambar tersebut, warna hitamlah yang mendominasi bagian yang diduganya sebagai wajah. Huhh! Mingyu jadi sebal dibuatnya.

Atau gambar itu sengaja diberikan pada Mingyu untuk mengejek kemampuan menggambarnya? Yahh.. Mingyu akui, ia memang lemah dalam hal menggambar. Pernah diberi nilai ' _nol_ ' oleh guru nya karena bukannya menggambar hewan kesukaan seperti yang diperintahkan, ia malah memenuhi buku gambarnya dengan titik-titik campuran hitam dan merah. Saat ditanya, dirinya menjawab bahwa itu adalah semut, dan semut adalah hewan kesukaannya karena sangat mudah digambar.

Gurunya dibuat mengelus dada berulang kali dengan jawaban anak itu.

Maniknya mengintip pada lubang kecil di pagarnya. Melihat dua anak kecil berbeda gender tengah bermain tanah. Itu adalah Seulgi _noona_ dan Wonwoo _hyung_ , tetangganya mulai dari dua bulan terakhir, dan mereka berdua itu anak kembar. Dua orang itu sudah memasuki sekolah dasar, dan Mingyu sangat mengagumi salah satu dari mereka.

Sebenarnya, hanya Wonwoo lah yang bermain tanah, sedangkan Seulgi sendiri tengah melarang sang Kakak yang lahir satu menit sebelum dirinya itu agar berhenti membuat kotor baju yang baru saja digantinya.

Mingyu yang masih mengintip dibalik pagar rumahnya tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai beranjak berniat berkunjung ke rumah tetangganya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan sesekali melompat antusias saat hampir sampai pada gerbang kayu rumah tetangganya. Tangannya mulai terulur membuka gerbang tersebut, dan melangkah menuju dua anak kecil yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hai Seulgi _noona_.."

Hanya Seulgi yang mendapatkan sapaan dari Mingyu, namun kedua anak kecil disana menoleh kompak. Wonwoo yang melihat Anak kecil berkulit sedikit lebih gelap itu yang memiliki suara, sontak tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Mingyu.

"Hai juga Mingyu.." Bukan. Bukan Seulgi yang menyahut, Wonwoo lah yang membalas riang walau bukan namanya lah yang disebut oleh Mingyu. "Mingyu mau ikut main?"

Seulgi yang mendengarnya mendelik kearah sang Kakak. "Jangan Mingyu- _ya_. Nanti bajumu jadi kotor seperti baju Wonwoo _Oppa_." berucap jengkel yang membuat Wonwoo cemberut.

"Benarkah? Jika Seulgi _noona_ melarang, Mingyu tak akan bermain tanah dengan Wonwoo _hyung_."

"Ayo kita main di tempat lain. Biarkan saja Wonwoo _Oppa_ main kotor sendiri." Seulgi menarik tangan Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap kesal kearah mereka.

"Wonu ikut main yaa.. Wonu sudah berhenti main tanah kok." Wonwoo berujar sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya menghilangkan bekas tanah.

"Tidak mau. Wonwoo _Oppa_ mandi dulu baru main dengan kami." Seulgi beranjak masuk meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan menarik tangan Mingyu.

 **~oOo~**

Wonwoo kecil tampak bingung berkeliling rumah mencari keberadaan Orangtua nya. Walaupun sudah masuk sekolah dasar, tapi Wonwoo itu tidak bisa mandi sendiri. Jika hanya membasuh dengan air sih bisa, tapi tangan kecilnya tak bisa menyapukan seluruh badannya dengan sabun. Oleh sebab itu lah anak laki-laki itu kini tengah mencari Ayah atau Ibu nya untuk memandikan.

Langkahnya mulai melambat saat tak menemukan Orang tuanya dimanapun. Wonwoo berjongkok didekat meja makan dengan lutut yang dipeluk. Bagaimana ini, Wonwoo kan ingin cepat-cepat bermain bersama Mingyu. Kalau tak bersih-bersih, bermainnya kapan?

Matanya mulai berair dengan bibir tipisnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Namun, _liquid_ itu tetap terjatuh dari manik seindah kucingnya. Isakan mulai terdengar memecahkan keheningan ruang makan. Mingyu dan Seulgi tengah berada di lantai dua, jadi tak mungkin mendengar suara tangis Wonwoo yang berada dilantai satu. Entah kemana para pelayan rumah besar ini sehingga tak mendengar isakan memilukan Anak manis tersebut.

"Hiks.. Wonwoo mau cepat mandi..Hiks.. Nanti keburu Mingyu pulang bagaimana?" gumaman yang diselingi isakan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, semakin banyak saja air mata yang jatuh dari mata beningnya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_? Disini ternyata" terlihat Mingyu menyembulkan kepalanya sekedar menengok kearah bawah meja makan. "Hyung menangis cuma gara-gara tak bisa bermain bersama? Dasar cengeng! Lihat, Mingyu tak nangis, padahalkan Wonu _hyung_ lebih tua dari Mingyu." Anak kecil tampan berkulit gelap itu berucap dengan nada mengejek khas anak kecil.

"Wonu tidak cengeng!" Wonwoo kecil membantah dengan volume suara besar sembari keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kini, dua nak kecil itu tengah berdiri berhadapan.

"Tapi, Wonu _hyung_ menangis, berarti cengeng!"

"Wonu tidak nangis!"

"Wonu _hyung_ nangis! Buktinya air mata hyung keluar" Mingyu kembali menuduh sembari jarinya mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Wonu, lalu memperlihatkannya pada sang pemilik sebagai bukti.

"Ha-habis.. Mingyu bilang tidak akan bermain dengan Wonu jika tak mandi dulu." Wonwoo berujar dengan nada merajuk.

"Bukan Mingyu. Seulgi _noona_ yang bilang." Mingyu membalas sembari berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, Lihat. Baju Mingyu juga kotor bekas tanah, jadi kita bisa bermain bersama sekarang." melanjutkan sembari memperlihatkan bajunya yang banyak noda tanah.

Manik jernih Wonwoo memperhatikan pakaian Mingyu yang memang kotor. Bahkan lebih kotor dari pakaian Wonwoo sendiri. "Benarkah bermain bersama?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu.

"Bermain tanpa mandi terlebih dulu?"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu membalas dengan anggukan pasti. "Setelah bermain, baru mandi bersama. Mingyu akan membantu Wonwoo _hyung_."

Senyum lebar terlukis diwajah Wonwoo, tangannya bertaut didepan dada saking senangnya mendengar balasan Mingyu. "Ayo bermain. Nanti setelahnya, bantu Wonwoo menggosokkan sabun dipunggung yaa?"

Kedua anak kecil itupun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertaut sembari tertawa bahagia. Langkah mereka terlihat lebar menuju halaman rumah tempat Wonwoo bermain tanah sebelumnya. Melupakan Seulgi yang tertidur di ruang santai lantai dua karena lelah menunggu Mingyu yang katanya hanya pergi mengambil minum di dapur.

 **~oOo~**

 **Fin**

 **OMAKE:**

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuruni tangga, sesekali melompati dua tangga sekaligus sekedar mengasah kemampuan melompatnya dan tersenyum sombong setelahnya. Dirinya berniat menuju dapur mengambil sebotol air dingin sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sehabis tertawa keras gara-gara kartun yang di tontonnya bersama Seulgi.

Mingyu juga berniat mencari Wonwoo, untuk menanyakan apa yang baru saja ditemukannya di tong sampah dekat ruang santai lantai dua. Ia menemukan beberapa kertas gambar bekas diremas oleh seseorang. Saat dibuka, kertas itu menampilkan gambar-gambar dan tulisan yang sangat mirip dengan gambar yang sering ditemuinya diatas semak-semak dekat pagar rumahnya. Seulgi bilang, itu milik Wonwoo yang selalu sibuk bergambar setelah selesai makan malam sebelum beranjak tidur. Jadi, dirinya ingin menanyakan apa maksud Wonwoo membuat ini?

Langkahnya memelan saat sampai di ruang makan yang merupakan ruangan yang harus dilalui sebelum menuju dapur.

' _Hiks.. hiks..'_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku mendengar suara isakan di ruangan tersebut. Dirinya takut, sebelum maniknya menangkap ujung alas kaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Pun menyembunyikkan kertas gambar tersebut disaku celananya sebelum mendekat menghampiri.

Langkahnya terhenti kembali saat otaknya menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Wonwoo hyung nya menangis. Maka, dengan langkah lebar pelan Mingyu keluar berniat mengotori pakaiannya secara sengaja agar dirinya memliki alasan untuk bermain dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ nya itu. Bermain tanah, lalu setelahnya mandi bersama. Terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari hanya sekedar menonton acara kartun di Televisi bukan? Kkkk~

 **~oOo~**

 **REAL END**

Anjuuu.. si Mingyuitem mesum memang wkwkwk...

Absurd kah Meanie Kids kali ini? Wkwkwk.. Meanie versi remaja menyusul..

Maafkan buat yang protes ff VKook Kids yang nanggung sebelumnya, tunggu aja kelanjutannya di VKook versi remaja yaaa..

Terimakasih buat yang udh respon buat **KyuMin:Kids** dan **VKook:Kids** di chapter sebelumnya

Respon lagi untuk ini? Boleh dong kkkk~

 **Next KyuMin: Teenager**

* * *

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kampus tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


End file.
